Reading Children Of Artemis Stories: Seth Hunter
by AnimeRules4
Summary: 17 demigods from 4 different futures go back in time to read stories about children of Artemis. Stories: When The Moon Series, Broken Bow and Original Story
1. Prologue

**Me: YAY! Ok, so first I wish to say thank you to 'imaginexwriter9' for allowing me to use "When the Moon Fades" and 'Xed Alpha' for letting me use "Broken Bow" So as you can guess from the Title and the prologue the characters of the Percy Jackson series including 'imaginexwriter9's character Seth Hunter in "When the Moon Fades" and Armani Dove from Xed Alpha's "Broken Bow" as well as some of my OC's go back in time to another dimension before they were born and read children of Artemis stories. Namely the "Broken Bow" Series and "When the Moon…." Series. I will also include my own story, which the OC's are from.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…actually, no one owns the Olympians….or the gods and goddesses in general…..**

 **Here's the prologue!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **Mount Olympus Throne Room, Original Universe, 1980 (3rd Person POV):**_

It was a normal day, or as normal as a day on Mount Olympus could be. Lady Hera had decided to have a 'Family Bonding Day' for the twelve Olympians, Hestia, Hades, and Persephone. Zeus surprisingly allowed the ruler of the underworld to be present after much bicker- sorry persuasion from his lovely wife.

However, this 'Family Bonding Day' was not going as planned.

" _Sky disasters are better than sea disasters."_

" _Will you stop being so dramatic."_

" _Mother always loved you best."_

" _For the love of the creator, I AM OLDER!"_

" _Stop stealing my wife!"_

" _Make me cripple."_

" _You need to get laid."_

" _Get your head out of the gutter."_

" _You kidnapped my daughter."_

" _Mother Please!"_

" _Will you two stay out of trouble for once in your lives!"_

" _Why are you so immature!"_

" _No wonder you're so stupid."_

" _Why are males so insufferable!"_

Yeah…this wasn't going as planned at all…

Instead of joining the arguing by yelling at her good for nothing cheating bast- sorry she meant _wonderful_ husband. Queen Hera was talking with her elder sister, Lady Hestia at the foot of the hearth.

"For once in their lives, can't they just _pretend_ to get along? Honestly, sister this happens every time they're all in the same room." The queen sighed.

Lady Hestia just gave her youngest sister a comforting smile and as she opened her mouth to speak a blinding light filled the air.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus Throne Room, Percy Jackson Universe, 2009 (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV):**_

The Olympian council was holding a meeting, and the reason being? Ideas on what to do to cure the recent bought of boredom.

Now they could, of course, start messing with mortals, but after several millennia that gets to become a routine and routines are boring.

Another option would be to start arguing over petty things to cure the spout of boredom but as with the other idea it gets boring after several millennia.

"Want to mess with the demigods?" Apollo whispered to Hermes with a mischievous grin.

"Hm? What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus Throne Room, Armani Dove Universe, 2009 (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person POV):**_

"You want to _WHAT_?!" shrieked a certain silver eyed goddess.

"Well," began the god of the sun. "Technically, it's the me from another timeline, _I_ am simply the messenger."

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this?"

"You'd learn about his existence earlier, can fix the 'tear' sooner, he can meet – _ah_ not his dimensional counterparts as we don't need a repeat of last time and that's technically not what they are…hmm, what would they be called?"

"Apollo."

"Yes?"

"Just continue."

"Right, well for arguments sake lets call them siblings shall we? He can meet his alternate universe siblings and several events from the past can be avoided."

"You do realize you had me at learning of his existence earlier, right?"

"So why did you make me list everything else?"

"You were making a fool out of yourself with all those hand movements, and it was quite amusing to watch."

"You're so mean little sis."

" _Oh, for the love of_ \- I AM OLDER THEN YOU!"

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus Throne Room, Seth Hunter Universe, 2008 (3 Person POV):**_

"No."

"What? Arty, come on!"

The moon goddess narrowed her eyes at the sun god. With a flick of her hand, her bow appeared and she aimed it at her younger brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"B-but Arty-!" An arrow flying past his head cut him off.

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Fine," Apollo sighed.

"Good, now my answer is no."

"But think of all the benefits that come out of this."

"What benefits?"

"Weeeelllllll…"

"Apollo," Artemis said sternly.

"Okay fine, Seth can persuade your old self to not repeat the same mistake of withholding the truth. By doing that, you can prevent the entire dilemma that happened between the two of you. Also, he can warn your old self not to offend Aphrodite."

Artemis stared at Apollo for a couple minutes, contemplating this new information.

"What are the consequences of him going?"

"Well, when sending him back, he could end up in a different timeline – but only one that has another one of your – or rather your alternate selves – children. If that happened we would get the child that belongs in that timeline. However, that would be a simple fix. Another one could be that your older self may choose to either not have any children, or have another one of the children. In that case, however, our timeline would still exist as an alternate dimension." Apollo stated in one breath.

" _Or in a very unlikely chance decide to have all of them, thus creating a new future."_ Apollo thought quickly.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a second before giving a slight nod and turning to her brother.

"Very well then, I shall leave the decision up to Seth. Whatever answer he gives you I shall support."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe, 2017 (Unknown POV):**_

"Uncle wants to what?" I asked skeptically.

"Both he and Hermes believe we can prevent many things if we send a few of you back in time." Mother replied.

"But mama, how do we know if it's really to prevent things or if they're just bored." I whined.

"Honestly it's probably them just being bored and just a bonus that we prevent the wars." My twin brother said with a sigh from the chair on the right, diagonal from the couch I was sitting on.

"I would not put it past them. However, preparing – or if we are lucky preventing – the wars benefit us greatly as well as giving us the chance to save many lives." Mother answered from the chair on the left, also diagonal from me.

When she mentioned saving the lives of those we lost we all looked down for a moment of silence.

"Who else is going?" I asked quietly.

"Cassandra, Alessa, Theresa, Ashlynn, and Dove," Mother answered.

I looked up, surprise clearly shown on my face.

"Cassie's mom is actually letting her go? She's had her on a tight leash since …you know…." my brother asked, slightly shocked and confused.

"I'm more surprised Thea's mom is letting her go," I muttered.

"Yes, well, the benefits out way the dangers father believes." Mother looked annoyed as she said that.

"Grandfather is only thinking about his benefits and not our safety again isn't he?" I asked.

Mother only nodded in agreement.

"He ordered we send some of our children, it was decided in the meeting. Both of you will have to go but only one has to be there till our past is read. I am giving you two the choice of which of you wishes to go."

My brother looked nervous so I turned to mother.

"I will."

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus Throne Room, Original Universe, 1980 (3rd Person POV):**_

When the light disappeared three stacks of books lay in the middle of the throne room, a note folded neatly on top of the highest book. Hestia stood up from the hearth and walked over to the book, reading the note attached to the cover

 **The Gods**

 **Mount Olympus**

 **600th Floor**

 **Empire State Building**

 **New York**

 **Year 1980**

 ** _Thought you might want to read these books. It concerns all of you –especially Artemis –in different possible futures. We will be sending demigods from our future and three other possible futures to read with you. The demigods are to only be introduced with their first names until just before the reading starts, where they will then introduce themselves with full name and title. Please wait till two days have past to start reading – for some 'family bonding', and for them to leave an impression before you try to kill them, after each book please wait a full day before starting the next. We may send more demigods later on._**

 **Best Wishes, Apollo and Hermes from the year 2009.**

 _ **P.S. Please allow Hades and Persephone to stay on Olympus for the time being.**_

Everyone glared at the two said gods, who just looked confused and shrugged. With a sigh, Hestia returned to her place by the hearth with the books floating behind her.

"What are the names?" asked Athena.

"The middle stack is ' _When the Moon Fades_ '" read Hestia.

"I don't like that name" Artemis mumbled.

"On the left is ' _Broken Bow'_ " Hestia continued. "And the right is ' _Guardian Force: The Lightning Thief_ "

"Guardian Force?" Apollo asked.

"The Lightning Thief?" Zeus glared.

"That's what it says," Hestia replied.

"What do we do now?" Ares asked annoyed.

"We wait for the demigods," Hera answered.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that" Poseidon mumbled.

Suddenly another flash and screams filled the room.

With a loud _'BANG'_ a group of nine demigods lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Damn it!" one yelled.

"I think I broke my back," another moaned.

"Good for you," one barked.

"Shut up!" the previous one snapped.

"Who are you!?" Zeus thundered.

At this, the group of nine jumped to their feet and bowed.

"Lord Zeus," they chorused.

"I shall ask again, who are you?"

"Annabeth,"

"Clarisse,"

"Will,"

"Travis,"

"Connor"

"Katie".

"Nico"

"Thalia"

"Percy"

"Were you all informed as to why you are here?" Athena asked.

"Yes, milady" the nine replied.

"Would you mind telling us what you know?" Hermes asked kindly. "We were just told that we would be reading stories about possible futures with demigods from four different possible futures."

"I'm afraid that's all we were told as well my Lord," Katie replied.

"We were also told to only introduce ourselves with our first names," Annabeth added, "at least until we start reading in two days."

"Anything else?" Apollo asked curiously.

"I don't believe so my Lord," most replied.

"Well, we were told that the other demigods will be unique." Thalia spoke up.

"And that we may have siblings." Nico added.

"And that some things from our past may be altered in their past, like extra people on quests or someone replacing someone else on a quest." Percy finished.

The gods and goddesses all nodded taking in that information, while the six remaining demigods looked at Percy in shock.

"What?" Percy asked.

"How did you remember that when I didn't?" Annabeth asked as she walked up and felt Percy's head, causing him to blush slightly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine!" Percy said incredulously. "It's just that everyone was busy talking with their parents at the time."

The four reluctantly nodded while Thalia and Nico snickered quietly off to the side.

A flash filled the room, however, unlike the previous group this demigod was flashed standing on the floor.

"Lucky," Percy and several others muttered.

The boy looked around quickly, before spotting the twelve Olympians and bowing. Artemis, at seeing the boy's appearance, narrowed her eyes slightly while clenching her teeth, hands forming into fists.

"Introduce yourself," Zeus called to the new arrival.

The auburn-haired boy walked up and looked at Zeus with his silver eyes.

"Seth," he introduced with a bow, before straightening.

"Are you aware of why you are here?" Hestia asked kindly from beside the hearth.

"Yes milady," Seth replied with a smile.

"Boy," Artemis called tightly.

Seth went ridged for a nanosecond before turning and bowing to the goddess of the hunt.

"Yes, Lady Artemis?"

" _Why,"_ Artemis growled in her head, _"does he look exactly like ME!?"_

"Hey, doesn't the boy look like a male version of Artemis?" Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"Now that you mention it…" Apollo mumbled back.

" _Interesting,"_ Athena mused in her head.

Artemis glared at Seth who calmly stared back for what seemed like the longest two minutes anyone in the throne room could remember. Everyone was so busy watching the two that they all missed a small flash next to the throne room doors.

It was when Artemis opened her mouth to speak again that a larger flash filled the room catching everyone's attention.

The _'BANG'_ that followed made everyone wince.

"Uggghhhh" a pained moan filled the air.

"You alright?" a weak voice called.

"My baaacccckkkk." another groaned pitifully.

"Anyone need healing?" a female voice chimed.

"Nope"

"Negative"

"If you don't mind"

"Can you take a look at my shoulder?"

"Think you could check my wrist and knee?"

With a sigh a tall blonde female standing at 5'7 wearing a sleeveless pink blouse with light blue jeans and white sneakers with pink stripes stood and walked around the remaining five, stopping at the injured ones as the rest stood up, turning around they saw the Olympians and bowed.

"Milords and ladies." The new group said in unison.

"Who are all of you?" Athena asked curiously.

One by one each stepped forward, starting with the blonde from before.

"I am named Ashlynn." the girl said softly, her sky blue eyes sparkled in delight as she bowed.

A short and petite girl walked up to Ashlynn, she had blonde hair and pink eyes standing at 5'2, wearing a flowy grey blouse that exposed her shoulders and had sleeves that ended at her wrist, dark blue jean shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh and tan leather lace-up sandals.

"My name is Dove," she said with a voice like silk as she smiled and bowed.

Next was a shy girl with slightly curled black hair in a bun with some strands of hair framing her face and gold-brown eyes. Her eyes never left the floor as she shuffled forward; she glanced up from behind her lashes before immediately looking back to her shoes.

"My name is Theresa milords and ladies." She squeaked as she bowed.

A girl of around 5'6 quickly followed. Hazel brown hair braided to her shoulder blades as her chocolate eyes shot Theresa a worried glance and putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way before turning to the Olympians and bowing herself.

"I carry the name Cassandra, milords and ladies." She said quickly with a bow, quickly moving her hand from Theresa's shoulder to her hand.

Next was a girl of the same height, caramel brown hair cascading down her back in waves, orange-brown eyes holding a gentle warmth that seemed to make the room relax slightly. She looked to the hearth for a quick glance, turning slightly to look worriedly at Theresa before turning back to the Olympians a gentle smile adorning her face as she bowed.

"My name is Alessa, milords and ladies."

Finally, everyone else's gazes turned to the final member of the group. An eighteen-year-old female standing at 5'8 with waist length midnight black hair in a ponytail that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a brilliant silver with specks of gold. She was dressed in a silver tank-top that was under a black leather jacket that had silver accents and dark blue ripped skinny jeans. She walked forward with her arms crossed over her chest in a nonchalant way, her gaze was overlooking her five companions that were all still bowed before looking at the others in the throne room.

Like a wolf looking at prey, she took in the other demigods' appearances and demeanor, her gaze never changing in the slightest until she reached Percy. Her gaze softened for a second but immediately returned to the stoic way it was before.

When her gaze reached Seth, she sent him a slight nod in greeting that he returned.

She turned to the gods and goddesses once she was done, soaking in their appearances before dropping into a bow slightly lower than her companions

"I am Angelica, your graces," she said in a soothing voice.

"Oh, wonderful cousin of mine?" Ashlynn called out.

"Yes?" five others answered.

"Oops, sorry guys I meant Angel." She giggled back.

"Yes, Ash?"

"I believe we are to use our first names."

"Yes, however, I was told to use my middle name till the introductions before the books are read, cousin dearest."

It was just then that the demigods realized that they were all still bowing.

"Ummmmm" Katie began "Why are you all still bowing?"

"Huh?" the gaze of the six new arrivals turned to her.

"We weren't told otherwise" Theresa whispered.

The gods and demigods blinked.

"Ooohhhh" echoed through the room.

Zeus cleared his throat.

"You may rise."

With that, the six new arrivals straightened and walked over to the demigods.

"Hello," Angelica said from the head of the group. "I assume you are the demigods of timeline 1?"

"Y-yes?" Percy answered confusedly.

"Kelp head" Thalia rolled her eyes. "Were you not paying attention when Apollo told us we were going to be meeting demigods from three other timelines."

"Oooohhhh right." He nodded before turning sheepish. "I kinda forgot."

With an amused smirk, Angelica turned to look at Seth who was standing a bit farther away from the group and staring at the figure by the doors, with a smile she walked over.

"I assume your one of the brothers I was told I'd meet," she said lowly when she reached him.

Seth whipped around to face her so fast you'd think he'd get whiplash.

"You mean you're…"

A nod was his answer.

"How'd you know I was too?" he asked.

"The eyes are a big give away," Angelica chuckled softly.

"Ah," Seth nodded, "of course."

Angelica smiled again, before turning to face the figure at the doors.

"How long do you think until they notice him?" She whispered.

"It seems Ladies Hestia, Athena and…Artemis already have," he answered.

True enough, Athena called out over the chatting in the throne room.

"And who might you be young man?"

Almost immediately, all noise stopped as everyone turned to look at the figure by the doors. The figure walked to the center of the room with an amused smile on his face.

The figure was male with neck-long caramel hair and the same silver eyes as three others in the room.

"Armani Dove," he greeted with a low bow.


	2. Weekend of Randomness Part 1

**Me: Okay so as I said the last chapter, thank you imaginexwriter9 and Xed Alpha for letting me use their respective series "When the Moon Fades" and "Broken Bow".**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 _ **Chapter 1 - Weekend of Randomness Part 1:**_

After Armani introduced himself, everyone broke up into groups. Since it was already late in the day, Hestia decided to go make dinner, and Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Alessa, Cassandra, Theresa, and Katie decided to join her. The rest of the gods went out to take care of their domains while the demigods sat in a circle in the throne room talking.

"Well," Seth sighed, "I'm bored."

"Want to go use the archery range?" Angelica asked.

Armani looked up at her, perplexed.

"How do you know there's an archery range?" he inquired.

Angelica shrugged. "I come here a lot in my time."

Seth and Armani looked at each other before shrugging.

"I don't see why not," Seth said.

As the three got up to leave, Ashlynn and Dove looked over.

"Where are you guys going?" Dove questioned.

"Archery range," Armani answered, causing Will to perk up slightly in interest.

"There's an archery range?"

Angelica and Ashlynn nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Will asked.

"Tag along where?"

The silver-eyed teens turned to Thalia, who was looking at them suspiciously and spoke in unison.

"Archery range."

The suspicious look morphed into one of glee almost immediately.

"There's an archery range here? Can I come?"

"Sure," Seth replied.

Armani agreed, "the more the merrier."

"Well, come on!" Angelica grinned.

As they left to find the archery range, Dove looked around at the remaining demigods nervously.

"So-o-o," she began awkwardly.

Everyone else turned and stared at her, making her more nervous.

"You wanna say something, punk?" Clarisse grunted.

"Eek," Dove froze up. "U-um…w-well, you see….." Noticing the girl was becoming a stuttering mess, Percy spoke up.

"Do we exist in your future?"

The rest of his group turned to face him and then glanced around at each other.

"That's a good question," Travis spoke.

"Yeah!" Connor grinned. "Are we?"

"It's possible," Annabeth muttered.

"O-oh yeah, you are," Dove smiled softly with a faraway look as if remembering something.

"What are we like?" Nico wondered.

"W-well..."

* * *

"So-o," Cassandra started.

"What are we doing?" Alessa finished.

"Making dinner," Hera stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that m-!" Alessa jabbed an elbow to her side. "…Lady Hera," Cassandra managed before giggling nervously about the near miss up, "but what are we making?"

"Um, I have a question?" Katie called out.

"Yes?" Demeter questioned turning to her.

"Well….you are all goddesses, why would you all make dinner yourselves? Can't you ask the nymphs? Or simply summon food?" Katie looked nervous as she said this, likely worrying about stepping out of line.

In response to her question, the four goddesses all looked at each other and smiled before turning to face her.

"Katie," Persephone began. "You are right, we are goddesses, we could ask the nymphs or summon food instead of making it ourselves. However, there are times when we like to cook for ourselves."

"Especially at times when we are all together as a family." Hestia agreed.

"Considering how rare it is," Hera added. "Plus the note said the next two days are to be used as family bonding, what better way to bond than do things...the simple way?"

"The simple way?" Katie asked.

"The mortal way." Demeter elaborated. "While it is time-consuming, it is a way to bond."

"Oh." Katie mused.

"So, what are we making?" Theresa asked softly.

"Hmmm, how about…" Hestia started before Alessa perked up.

"Oh, oh! I got an idea!" She grinned bouncing up and down.

"What's your idea?" Hestia asked with a soft smile that seemed to only make Alessa's grin brighten.

"How about Italian? I know Angel's been complaining about how she hasn't had Italian lately."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"She's been complaining about not going to Italy lately."

Alessa rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

"How old are you again?"

"You should know you're the same age as me."

"True, and how are we related again?"

"Our moms are sisters and our dads are brothers."

"Talk about luck," Cassandra grumbled with a sigh.

"You act like you don't want to be related to me, Cassie."

"Sometimes you- hey, come on, not the pouty face!"

The goddesses chuckled.

"Are they always like this?" Katie asked Theresa, who had a grin on her face.

"You have no idea," she giggled.

"I'm fine with Italian," Persephone smiled.

The rest agreed and all got to work.

* * *

"Here we are~" Ashlynn sang while twirling with her arms extended.

The archery range was in a small clearing in a forestry area near the building they just exited from. The targets were made out of hay, straw and different types of wood. There were stationary targets, moving targets and hidden targets. Different bows sat to the side traditional, recurve, long, takedown, yumi, and crossbows lined the left side of the wall to the right. Quivers with different types of arrows hung off small hooks on the right side of the wall. The range was an archer's paradise and all the present demigods were in love.

"Alright boys and girls," Ashlynn gave a devilish grin as she turned to each of them. "Let's make this a bit more interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" Angelica questioned.

"The losers have to do the winners' bidding for the next two days. Anything they say. No questions asked."

"Deal," Angelica smirked.

"It does sound interesting." Seth agreed.

"I suppose it sounds fun." Armani nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Will shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'anything'?" Thalia questioned nervously.

"Nothing that involves breaking your oath," Ashlynn waved off. "Seriously, we're family. I can confidently say none of us who have been brought here would try anything."

"Hn." Angelica nodded "Even if I couldn't vouch for personality and parentage, no one has that aura."

"Aura?" Will questioned.

"It's a distinct radiation every living thing projects." Ashlynn shrugged. "Angel here can sense aura, its one of her abilities."

"Even the spirits of the dead have an aura, Ash," Angelica corrected. "Any and everything with a soul project an aura. It's just severely dampened after death, with several exceptions here and there."

"That's…creepy," Thalia shuddered.

"Ability?" Will questioned.

Seth understood. "You can sense aura from any living being? Even mortals?"

Angelica nodded, "Yea, like Ash said it's one of the abilities I have. I can sense the aura of mortals, the divine, and sometimes even the dead if their aura is strong enough. It helps in detecting demigods, so sometimes I help out the satyrs."

"I can only sense auras that measure divinity," Seth revealed, "so for me, I can't sense auras from mortals or the dead."

"Are you sure we have the same parent?" Armani said to Angelica and Seth. "I was never told about this ability, and it doesn't seem like I have it."

"My heritage might be a bit more…peculiar than yours, Armani," Seth said quietly, "when my story is read, you'll see why."

"Peculiar?" Armani said doubtfully. "It can't be more 'peculiar' than mine."

"We'll see about that."

"Well, peculiar or not, I didn't get this ability from our shared parent," Angelica said. "I was just born with it, however, I do share it with some of my cousins."

"Hey," Thalia interjected, "I thought we weren't supposed to reveal who our godly parents are until the reading?"

"That's only for the gods and goddesses," Ashlynn specified, "we can tell each other. If we choose to do so."

"Then who is your godly parent?" Will asked Ashlynn.

A look of mock hurt masked her face as she turned to face Will.

"Why, I am hurt that you even have to ask! I thought it was obvious with my gorgeous looks, wonderful singing, and my healing powers. Little brother, you have wounded me so."

"Oh no," Armani groaned, "there are two of them!"

"Calm down, it's only when she's in a playful mood that she acts like her dad," Angelica placated, putting a hand on Armani's shoulder.

"Are we going to start this contest or what?" Thalia called.

With that said, everyone followed Thalia's lead and grabbed a bow and quiver off the wall.

"How are we gonna do this?" Angelica asked Ashlynn.

"One on one. Seth and Will, Armani and me, and you and Thalia. Whoever misses the bullseye loses. Each pair goes through each target type, and whoever does best out of three wins. The last group of targets would be timed for 20 minutes, with whoever scoring the most bullseyes as the winner."

"What about _that_ group of targets?" Angelica questioned.

Ashlynn shook her head in the negative.

"Nah, I don't like using _that_ group of targets without Sol."

"Hmmm. That's fair, even I don't like going without Midnight. Well, unless Percy, Ana or Dylan are with me."

"Yea, I always feel better knowing I have one of them just in case."

"Um, what are you two talking about?" Seth asked. "What' s a Midnight or Sol?"

"Nothing." The two of them chorused.

"I'm feeling strangely left out," Will muttered.

"You're not the only one," Seth told him.

With a sigh, Angelica turned to the both of them.

"Mounted Archery. There's an entire section dedicated to it, but Ash and I don't like practicing without our horses, Midnight and Sol." Angelica answered walking towards the moving targets.

"Ah." Will nodded, walking towards the stationary targets before stopping and turning to watch Angelica's retreating back. "Wait! What?"

"There's an entire section dedicated to mounted archery?" Armani muttered in slight disbelief.

"I'm not that surprised." Seth sighed before walking towards the stationary targets.

Eventually, each group made it to their starting targets. Ten minutes later, Ashlynn and Armani finished with a 0-1 score in Armani's favor. After another five Seth and Will finished with a 0-1 score in Will's favor. Both groups switched targets seeing how Angelica and Thalia were still using the moving targets. In five minutes, Seth and Will finished with a tied score, immediately following Ashlynn and Armani with a tied score as well. Fifteen minutes later, Angelica and Thalia finished their first group of targets with a tie, turning around to see their audience watching in slight awe and annoyance.

"Took you forever," Ashlynn grumbled.

Angelica shrugged and turned to Thalia.

"Stationary or hidden?"

"Let's save hidden for last."

"Deal."

As the two of them walked towards the stationary targets Ashlynn turned to the boys.

"Who wants to go first?"

* * *

After an hour and a half, the gods and goddesses starting returning. Surprisingly the first to return were Hades and Hermes.

"Uncle" Hermes nodded to Hades after he flashed in.

He received a nod in reply.

Hermes then turned his gaze to the demigods standing on the floor with a smile and nod.

"Hello"

The demigods all bowed in response.

"Hello my Lord."

He just waved them off with a chuckle.

"Eh, no need to bow."

The demigods straightened.

"Yes my Lord."

"And don't be so formal."

"Yes, sir."

"Eh, a bit better I suppose."

Hades, unknowingly to the other occupants in the room except for a certain demigod, chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement.

Nico gave a small smile in his father's direction.

 **Dove POV:**

Half an hour had passed since the gods started to return, nearly all were back now, just aunts Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Persephone were missing.

My mother had yet to return as well, and I didn't want to know why. However, I think I have a pretty good idea by the look her husband was wearing.

With a sigh, I discreetly studied the other demigods. They really weren't that different from my future's version of them. Except maybe the Stolls, they seemed worse.

I didn't even want to know _how_ or _when_ they released the spiders into the throne room.

Annabeth was still glaring at them for that, all while shivering like a leaf. It's a bit unnerving how any of the Athena kids could become completely out of character whenever spiders were even _mentioned_.

Thankfully, the incident happened before any of the gods or goddesses returned, so no parentages were revealed. Honestly, those two never think before they act.

I wished their Piper was with them. It would be nice to see what their version of her was like. Hopefully, she wasn't like Drew and her posse.

Oh, gods, that's a scary thought. I shivered just thinking about it.

To be fair, Mitchell and Lacey weren't _that_ bad. It just felt like they judged me too, but at least they didn't join in the bullying like the others. It didn't help that I was a stuttering mess around people I didn't know or how I was nothing like them; I didn't mind getting dirty or fighting my own battles. At least I wasn't as bad as Theresa: That girl became nervous as all Hades to even speak.

I guessed that was why I was more comfortable around Piper. She gave me a chance and didn't judge by the cover. She accepted me as me. Silena did too, but after what happened at the Battle of Manhattan, we're not as close as we once were. I forgave her, of course, especially after she explained everything, but I just couldn't help but still feel betrayed and used.

And worried.

I couldn't forget the worried part. I mean, for god's sake, she could have died!

Well if you consider the state she was in after finding out about Beckendorf, I was surprised she didn't make any other rash decisions.

Suddenly, my mother flashed into the throne room. There was a strange grin on her face that only made her husband's look stiffen, and an unpleasant feeling began to settle in my gut.

"Late again, Aphrodite?" Aunt Artemis glared. "I'd ask why, but I have a feeling I know the answer."

Mother just rolled her eyes in response.

"If you must know, I was on a _date_."

I relaxed, the annoyance in her tone was proof that she said the truth. I saw father relax after looking at Uncle Apollo for confirmation.

Ah! You all must be confused now. My bad.

See, I _am_ a demigod.

Technically.

My father – not my mother's husband – wasn't a mortal nor was he a god. Four of his brothers are Angelica, Alessa, Cassandra and Theresa's fathers. One of his sisters is Ashlynn's mom, so all of us are cousins. Although he's my stepfather, I sometimes call him father instead. Something my cousins and I care the most about is family, so we all call each other's parents aunt and uncle.

I hoped that cleared some up, but I really couldn't say much more.

Mother's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Where are the rest of you?"

"Huh?" I muttered, dazed from my thoughts.

Luckily, it was Annabeth who answered.

"Everyone else went to find the archery range."

 **Artemis POV:**

I tensed slightly and raised an eyebrow when I heard the blonde girl – Annabeth – say that.

 _The ARCHERY range?_

When I first saw that _boy,_ Seth, I felt insulted, he looked exactly like _ME_. Just thinking about it made me angry. If someone wanted to offend me, they did a _very_ good job of doing so. I wouldn't be surprised if this was some elaborate joke made by my idiotic brother from the future.

If that was the case, he would pay for it.

However, when I left earlier, a thought popped into my mind, one that worried me greatly and sent a feeling of dread and hope through me.

That note my brother and Hermes sent from the future, these books we were to read concern _ME._ Possible futures for _ME._ So was it possible that that boy was….

No.

It's not possible- even _if_ I had decided to use _that_ method to create a demigod of my own, the child would be female.

The doors to the throne room opened and in walked the dark-haired girl, Theresa. From a glance at the poor girl, I could tell she was uncomfortable; she kept fidgeting and staring at her feet.

"U-um, d-dinner i-is r-ready," she mumbled softly.

The blonde from her timeline grinned, and almost immediately, rushed towards the poor girl with a yell.

"Thea!"

Before tackling her to the ground with a squeal almost as bad as Aphrodite, the girl then proceeded to hold Theresa in a bear hug while rubbing her right cheek against the dark-haired girls left.

"You are soooooo cute!"

"D-D-Dove!" The poor girl shrieked. "There are other people here!"

"Who cares? They're family, Thea, in fact, they're practically the same as the ones from our future!"

"Still Dove, you can't do that," Theresa said in an exasperated tone. "Lu-Angel tell her!"

" _Hm? I wonder what she was about to say before Angel?"_ I thought to myself after noticing her slip up.

When she received no response other than some immature gods (Apollo and Hermes) falling out of their thrones in laughter, she looked around the room.

"Angel?"

After taking a glance around the room she turned back to her new...attachment.

"Why are there only six of you? Where's Ash and Angel?"

"The two of them and the others went to the archery range." The green-eyed boy – Percy I believe – answered with an amused expression on his face.

Her face took on a look of understanding and she nodded before turning to look at me with a sheepish expression.

"M-may I-I m-make an r-request, milady?" She asked, returning to her nervous, stuttering self.

" _At least she is facing me this time."_ I thought with amusement.

I inclined my head and nodded.

"You may," I replied with a small smile.

"Can you go retrieve my two cousins and the other four from the archery range please?"

I chuckled slightly and nodded before flashing out.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Meanwhile, Ashlynn, Armani, Seth and Will all watched on as Thalia and Angelica continued on to the hidden targets. Each pair having their own conversation as they observed the final two. Ashlynn was sulking while Armani was watching with an amused smile on his face. Will was laughing at something Seth had said while Seth was smiling and chuckling along with him.

"I only lost because I became distracted." Ashlynn grumbled with an annoyed look on her face.

"If you say so." Armani chuckled.

"Your just lucky Will started singing my favorite song."

"Right." Armani nodded in amusement.

"That's the only reason I lost! Otherwise it would have been _me_ wiping the floor with _you._ "

"Whatever you say."

" _She must be Apollo's daughter,"_ he chuckled mentally. _"The way she's sulking is exactly how he does when he loses in Guitar Hero."_

 **Ashlynn POV:**

" _It's so not fair, why did Will have to start singing that song? I would have totally won if he didn't! Lucky freaking Angel, she doesn't have to deal with this. Her brothers are all back in our time."_ I thought as I stared at my cousin's back. _"Well, except the two from different futures, but they don't count! They'll probably be all polite and what not, maybe not Angel but still."_

Suddenly I perked up, an idea forming in my head. Why not make it a bit more challenging for my dear cousin?

A smirk appeared on my face as I opened my mouth.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

I saw Angel's finger twitch as she reached for her next arrow.

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again_

Seth turned to me with a raised eyebrow looking slightly amused.

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car_

Armani had an amused look on his face, while Will was trying to stop himself from laughing.

 _And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop_

"Cut it out Ash, I know what you're doing," she called out as she pulled back her bowstring.

 _No, I can't stop_

"Ashlynn cut it out!" she said through gritted teeth, letting her arrow fly.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford_

The arrow hit its mark. Damn it.

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
_

"Ashlynn Lyric!" Oh, I was so going to get it after this, but I didn't care:

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole_

Oh, I am _definitely_ getting it after this, she's starting to shoot faster. Oops.

 _From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

Oh look at that it's hit the 15-minute mark, but she still has hit every flipping bulls-eye on every gods-damned target.

"That is so not fair," I grumbled, glaring daggers at her back. "How come you're not distracted by your favorite song?"

"For one, I have better focus…" Another three arrows hit their bullseyes. "…and I only _like_ that song. It's not my favorite. So I wouldn't be singing or dancing along."

My left brow twitched with that reply. The twitching only got worse after her next five arrows hit their mark.

There was a light from somewhere behind me, but I didn't pay it any attention.

"I thought you weren't an archer anyway. Don't you prefer swords, katana freak?" I called. "You don't even practice that much. How are you still so much better than me?"

"You of all people should know it's in my blood, little miss 'I prefer a kusarigama for duel melee and long range fighting' and as for the practice comment Ash, I _do_ practice, it's just when I'm with my mother or when I have free time. You know how busy we all have been lately."

"Katana?" Seth asked. "That's rare, in fact, I've mostly seen western style swords at camp."

"Gift from her father," I replied with a shrug. "Kinda like my kusarigama, I got it from my mom."

"I thought your godly parent was your father?" Armani questioned with a raised brow.

"He is," I answered. "But just because he's my godly parent doesn't mean my mom's not involved in the godly world."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"You'll find out when we read our story," Angelica called out.

"Hmmm," I agreed, just over a minute left on the clock.

My grin returned as I remembered her previous answer: _'It's not my favorite'_

' _No but I know what is.'_

With that thought, I opened my mouth again.

 _You know just what to say_ _  
_ _Things that scare me, I should just walk away_

I saw her tense as she reached for her next arrow.

 _But I can't move my feet_ _  
_ _The more that I know you, the more I want to_

I grinned when I saw she just barely made the target.

 _Something inside me's changed_ _  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

"Ashlynn," she growled, reaching for another arrow.

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_

I grinned, even more, when I saw her form shift slightly as she drew back the drawstring of her bow.

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

"Hmm, I must say I'm not a fan of that song."

My eyes widened immediately and I swirled around quickly, just as the timer on my phone went off signaling 20 minutes was up.

 **Artemis POV:**

When I appeared at the archery range after flashing out of the throne room, I saw the two dark haired girls – Thalia and Angelica – shooting at the hidden targets. Angelica had just released five arrows, each hitting the mark. Thalia had just released the same amount, however, only three hit the mark. Two had hit just outside the bulls-eye.

I could tell that the girl was growing frustrated.

Unfortunately, that only makes your aim worse. As proven when her next two arrows were roughly two centimeters away from the bulls-eye.

Both were skilled with a bow, possibly a little less skilled than Zoe. I cannot help but wonder if they are hunters?

No not Angelica, perhaps Thalia?

"I thought you weren't an archer anyway, don't you prefer swords, katana freak?" I heard Ashylnn call out. "You don't even practice that much, how are you still so much better than me?"

That surprised me a great deal.

' _She is this greatly skilled with little practice? No, that cannot be, just by looking at her, I can tell she practices a great deal. So why does Ashlynn believe otherwise? Does Angelica not practice around her?'_

I shuddered to think about her skill with more practice, or her skill with a blade if that was her preference.

I raised my brow when I saw her hit three more bulls-eye.

"You of all people should know it's in my blood, little miss 'I prefer a kusarigama for duel melee and long range fighting' and as for the practice comment Ash, I _do_ practice, it's just when I'm with my mother or when I have free time. You know how busy we all have been lately."

' _In her blood? A child of my brother perhaps?'_ I do not know why but that thought upset me slightly. _"With her mother? Is her mother an archer? Busy? I wonder what they have been busy with?"_

"Katana?" Seth asked. "That's rare, in fact I've mostly seen western style swords at camp."

" _He is right, most demigods use western styled weapons. The only ones that use eastern styled weapons would be..."_

No, I am going to stop myself there. I will not think about _them_ , I will not think about _her_. Not those traitors.

' _But was she a traitor?'_ A small voice called from the back of my mind.

"Gift from her father," Ashlynn replied with a shrug. "Kinda like my kusarigama, I got it from my mom."

"I thought your godly parent was your father?" Armani questioned with a raised brow.

"He is," Ashlynn answered. "But just because he's my godly parent doesn't mean my mom's not involved in the godly world."

My eyes widened slightly, she can't be talking about…

' _No, it is not possible, they were banished for their treason. Any born after were sent away as well. There are no more of_ them _left on Earth.'_

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"You'll find out when we read our story," Angelica called out.

" _Their story? What was it called again? There was 'Broken Bow', 'When The Moon Fades' and…."_

My eyes widened.

" _Guardian Force."_

I turned my gaze onto the two young ladies before me. Honestly, my interest was more focused on Angelica after the conversation I just witnessed.

The forms of the two girls were nearly identical.

" _If I was not a goddess I would have believed their forms to be –"_

What is the mortal term?

A Mirror Image?

Yes, I believe that is it _._

" _I would have believed their forms to be a mirror image of each other. "_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by singing, looking around I noticed it was coming from Ashlynn.

I do not believe she noticed my presence as she had yet to stop. Her voice is quite beautiful, agile and angelic. However, there is a tone to her voice that seems to be mischievous?

' _What is she trying to do?'_ I questioned as I noticed Angelica tense as she reached for her next arrow. Ashlynn kept singing, and I frowned slightly when I saw Angelica just barely made the target.

Angelica's stance was now stiff, almost as if she were a statue. Her breathing seemed a bit shallow, and she seemed to be giving off an air of annoyance,

' _Is she trying to make her miss?'_ I realized quickly, watching Ashlynn sing even louder and more obnoxiously that the girl, Angelica, couldn't take it anymore.

"Ashlynn," Angelica growled, reaching for another arrow.

Her stance seemed to grow even more tense if that was possible. Several of her arrows were now just barely hitting the bulls-eye. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a strange black line appear on her right hand, it seemed to be going around her wrist and up her arm as more lines started to appear.

' _Don't tell me'_

A feeling of dread filled me as I stared at those lines.

' _I will have to keep a close eye on you, Angelica.'_

I decided to intervene.

"Hmm, I must say I'm not a fan of that song." As I called out, I saw Ashlynn tense as she spun to face me, a song going off as soon as she met my eyes.

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em oh, oh, oh  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's_

Ashlynn blushed then hurriedly looked towards her feet.

"Seriously, Ash?" Angelica exclaimed, stuffing her right hand into a pocket as she started to turn around. "Just because you lost your match doesn't mean you have to make me lose mine! I swear sometimes you-!" She cut herself off when she saw me. Blinking twice, she spoke to the group of boys who had been watching.

"Has she been there this entire time?" she asked them, completely disregarding my presence. My left brow twitched in irritation at the thought.

"No, she only just arrived about three minutes ago," Armani replied.

Will dropped into a bow immediately after he noticed my presence, before turning back to a conversation he was having with Seth.

"That's what I thought," Angelica muttered with a sigh.

"My Lady!" Thalia immediately bowed as well after she noticed me.

"I was asked to recover the six of you for dinner," I called looking over the six of them.

"Oh wonderful," Ashlynn laughed nervously, "I was wondering when dinner would be ready."

Angelica just looked at her with a face void of any amusement, pulling a pill bottle out of her pocket.

Ashlynn seemed to pale slightly before mouthing an apology.

"What's that?" Seth spoke up after seeing the pill bottle.

"Medicine, I have to take it because of one of the battles I've been in." Was the response before she popped two pills into her mouth.

"What was the score?" Will suddenly spoke up.

"Her win," Thalia grumbled, glaring at Angelica out of the corner of her eyes.


End file.
